disney_villainousfandomcom-20200213-history
Ursula
Ursula is one of six playable Villains in the Villainous base game, The Worst Takes It All. She is from the movie The Little Mermaid, released in 1989. Ursula cannot take Vanquish actions; instead, she must attach Binding Contracts to Heroes and move them to specified locations to defeat them. However, her Allies and Heroes still have Strength values, so that other player's Conditions can be triggered. Objective Ursula must play the Trident and the Crown, move them as needed so she has them at her Lair, and defeat Triton. She can only win at the start of her turn. Realm .]] Ursula's Realm contains the following locations, from left to right: * Ursula's Lair ** Gain 1 Power | Activate ** Move an Item or Ally | Play a Card * Eric's Ship ** Gain 1 Power | Play a Card ** Fate | Discard Cards * The Shore ** Play a Card | Discard Cards ** Gain 3 Power | Play a Card * The Palace (locked until Change Form is played) ** Move an Item or Ally | Fate ** Move a Hero | Gain 2 Power Ursula's Lock Token is never removed from the board; it only changes locations between The Palace and Ursula's Lair as needed. The Palace is the only location of any Villain without a Play a Card action. Villain deck The following cards are in Ursula's Villain deck: * Binding Contract (×6) ** to Eric's Ship (×2) ** to The Shore (×2) ** to The Palace ** to Ursula's Lair * Change Form (×3) * Grow Giant (×3) * Opportunist (×3) * Whirlpool (×3) * Arrogance (×2) * Divination (×2) * Trickery (×2) * Cauldron * Crown * Flotsam * Jetsam * Poor Unfortunate Souls * Trident These include 2 Allies (Flotsam; Jetsam), 4 total Conditions (Arrogance; Trickery), 15 total Effects (Change Form; Grow Giant; Opportunist; Whirlpool; Divination; Poor Unfortunate Souls), and 9 total Items (Binding Contract; Cauldron; Crown; Trident). Card Gallery Binding Contracts: 3 Copies: 2 Copies: 1 Copy: Fate deck The following cards are in Ursula's Fate deck: * Return to Form (×3) * Dinglehopper (×2) * Snarfblat (×2) * Ariel * Eric * Flounder * Grimsby * King Triton * Max * Scuttle * Sebastian These include 3 total Effects (Return to Form), 8 Heroes (Ariel; Eric; Flounder; Grimsby; King Triton; Max; Scuttle; Sebastian), and 4 total Items (Dinglehopper; Snarfblat). Card Gallery 3 Copies: 2 Copies: 1 Copy: Strategy Ursula is a challenging Villain to play as. She has an unconventional method of defeating Heroes, and only ever has access to three of her four locations at a time. However, her ability to lock locations at will can be used to her advantage, and she can unleash a barrage of Fate on her opponents. In order to win, Ursula needs to find her two key Items (the Crown and the Trident), at least one Binding Contract, and some way to move a Hero. This involves a lot of discarding, so you will need to use the Discard Cards action frequently. Arrogance can be of some assistance, but don't hold onto it if it won't trigger anytime soon. Divination can be surprisingly useful in milling your deck, and if anything important is skipped over, it can be scooped up with Opportunist (provided you didn't skip over every copy of it). Ursula's gameplay hinges almost entirely on whether or not Ariel has entered her Realm yet. If she hasn't, Ursula should be cautious, using Change Form to lock away the Crown or Trident until she can find the other Item, or both of them if she's at her win condition. If Ariel has come out early, then anything goes, and Change Form should only be played if you need to reverse Grimsby. The Crown is simple: play it to Ursula's Lair, Activate it when possible to keep an eye on your next Fating, and lock it up if Ariel is still pending. Remember that you can't Activate cards that are in locked locations! The Trident is a little more involved. Playing it brings out King Triton, who immediately grabs it. The best Binding Contract to use on him will be the one for Ursula's Lair, since you want the Trident there in the first place (and moving the Trident with King Triton bypasses Ariel's Ability if she's around), so play the Trident to Eric's Ship. You'll want to play the Binding Contract and move King Triton on the same turn, to avoid Sebastian (if he's already in the Realm, it doesn't matter). You have several options for moving King Triton: Whirlpool, Poor Unfortunate Souls, Grow Giant to use the Move a Hero action at The Palace, or either Flotsam or Jetsam. Just go with whichever you happen to have in hand (or on the board, in the case of the eels). The Palace is perhaps the strangest location for any Villain, as it lacks a Play a Card action, but can Fate, Move a Hero, and Gain 2 Power. As such, one tactic can be to lock up the Lair, then hop back and forth between Eric's Ship and The Palace, Fating every turn, and shunting any Heroes that come your way into The Shore. This is best done if you're still looking for your Items, as you won't be doing too much else anyway. Even if you leave The Palace locked, you can still Fate more than any other Villain, as Grow Giant can let you take Fate actions (unlike other similar cards, like Raven and Ruffians), and you have access to Trickery. Either way, it will behoove Ursula to slow down her opponents as much as possible, as she needs as much time as she can get. Fating Ursula is almost risky, as her Fate deck is surprisingly reactionary: Sebastian is only useful if King Triton or Ariel has a Binding Contract, and Ariel is only useful if the Crown or Trident are on Ursula's side of the board, unlocked. However, they can both be devastating if they hit at the right time, setting Ursula back by several turns. A well-timed Ariel can essentially make Ursula lose, which is part of the reason why she needs to be so cautious around the little mermaid. Other than that, put Snarfblats on King Triton and Ariel, play Flounder if Ursula is still seeking her Items, and go with Grimsby if it makes the board less favorable to her. Category:Villains Category:Ursula Category:The Worst Takes It All